1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coffee maker, and more particularly to a coffee grinder capable of removing parchments of coffee beans, and a method of removing the parchments.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more people drink coffee every day. There are several facts that affect the flavor of coffee, including coffee beans species, roasting, grinding, water temperature, way of pouring water, and time of brewing etc. Some of the facts are controllable, such as time of brewing, and water temperature; and some of them are not, such as coffee species. The coffee beans contain tannin, and tannin will change into light yellow powder after processing and is easy to melt in water. Tannin will dissolve into acid after boiling which will affect the flavor of the coffee. Tannin is presented in the parchment of the coffee bean, and, therefore, we can make a good coffee if we remove the parchments from the bean.
The parchment is an endocarp behind the skin of the coffee bean. The conventional coffee grinder only grinds the coffee beans, and, however, the parchment is mixed in the ground coffee and can't be separated. The coffee made by such ground coffee tastes sour. If we can grind the coffee beans and no parchment is left in the ground coffee, it can make a good coffee.